An electrophysiological signal represents an electrical activity of a part of a body of a patient. For example, it can include electrical activities of a heart or neurons and the like. Thus, the electrophysiological signals are used for diagnosis of abnormalities of the part of the body the signal is associated with. Diagnosis of abnormalities using electrophysiological signals requires classification and segmentation of the electrophysiological signals. Classification of the electrophysiological signal into a morphological class is an important clinical parameter in identifying the type of abnormality. Segmentation of the electrophysiological signal provides the points of onset and offset of portions of the electrophysiological signal which correlate with the electrical activity of the body part.